Una canción para dormir
by TwinAndTwin
Summary: Una canción para dormir


**Una canción para dormir**

Eran casi las diez de la noche y afuera comenzaba a nevar, hacia un frío casi insoportable, como en la antártica.

-¡está terminada! – exclamó Hayley alzando sus brazos

-somos geniales – comentó Taylor mientras chocaba las manos con su amiga.

-ya quiero saber que piensan los fans

-les encantará

-lo sé… pero recuerda, no diremos nada…

Hayley se puso de pie, Taylor la imitó.

-creo que ya me voy a casa – dijo la pelirroja.

Estar toda la tarde componiendo la había cansado, y ya estaba algo somnolienta.

-te llevaré a casa – dijo Taylor mientras cerraba la funda de su guitarra.

-gracias… desde que Miss Anne murió, debo movilizarme en taxi, y no me gusta

-tienes suerte de tener un amigo tan amable – dijo Taylor.

Hayley comenzó a reír y él se unió a sus carcajadas.

-ya llévame a casa ricitos – dijo Hayley.

Ambos se dirigieron al auto de Taylor, él encendió la radio y comenzaba a sonar una canción de Radiohead, No surprises.

-oye – dijo Taylor mientras viajaban – no te duermas.

-lo siento, es que hoy desperté temprano… además componer toda la tarde es agotador.

-tienes razón… cuando tu cerebro trabaja demasiado, es como si estuvieras doblemente cansado, a veces yo… - Taylor dejó de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que Hayley se había dormido otra vez.

-supongo que puedo dejarte dormir hasta que lleguemos a tu casa – comentó él para si mismo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Hayley, Taylor aparcó su auto afuera, al lado del buzón.

-Hayley despierta – dijo moviéndola ligeramente pero ella no despertó.

-Hayley, ya llegamos a tu casa…

Taylor bajó de su auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto donde estaba sentada su amiga.

-Dios, estas son las cosas que haces por tus amigas – decía Taylor mientras buscaba la llave de la casa en el bolso de Hayley.

Cuando la encontró, la guardó en su bolsillo y luego tomó a Hayley cuidadosamente en sus brazos para no despertarla.

Con algo de dificultad sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Encendió la luz de la sala y se dirigió a un sofá para dejar a Hayley, pero ella lo abrazaba como un osito de peluche, pues afuera estaba frío y ella estaba helada.

Taylor se sentó en el sofá con Hayley en los brazos.

-Hayley, estás en casa… vamos no puedes estar tan dormida

-no lo estoy – dijo ella aún sin abrir los ojos – es que no quiero que te vayas

-¿por qué?

-me siento sola aquí, ni si quiera tengo un gato o un perro – respondió Hayley abriendo los ojos finalmente.

-bueno, supongo que puedo acompañarte un rato… hasta que vuelvas a dormirte – dijo Taylor divertido...

-eso no tomará mucho tiempo – dijo ella entre risas.

-de eso ya me di cuenta.

-me siento como cuando mamá me ayudaba a dormir – comentó Hayley acurrucándose en su amigo.

-¿quieres decir que te recuerdo a tu madre? – preguntó Taylor entre risas

-no… digo que eres tierno, como un osito de peluche o una mamá…

Taylor rió levemente.

-oh, gracias, supongo – dijo él.

-aún recuerdo la canción que mamá cantaba

-cantaría una canción, pero yo no tengo buena voz.

Hayley rió.

-y yo ya no me duermo con una canción de cuna… eso es de bebés.

-oh, ¿enserio? Porque te dormiste con la canción de Radiohead

-eso no cuenta porque ahora estoy cansada… - Hayley se levantó de los brazos de Taylor y se sentó a su lado para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Él puso su cabeza junto a la de Hayley.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a cantar en voz baja.

_-"oh, the grand duke of York, he had ten thousand men_" – Taylor decidió acompañarla, sabía la canción, pues su mamá se la cantaba todos los días antes de dormir, cuando era pequeño.

-"he marched them up to the top of the Hill"

_-"and he marched them down again"_

Cuando terminaron de cantar, comenzaron a reír como si la cancion tuviera algún mensaje gracioso.

-¿sabes, Hayley?... no viene al caso, pero eres una chica valiente – comentó Taylor

-¿valiente?... me asustan las arañas

-no, me refiero a que, todo esto que ha pasado con la banda, y tú sigues siendo la misma Hayley de siempre. Sigues sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien, solo para tus fans…

-si, bueno, ellos lo merecen, son excelentes…

-lo sé…

-y, gracias Taylor, tú eres en chico más tierno que he conocido – dijo ella abrazándolo. Se quedaron así un momento y luego Hayley volvió a acurrucarse en su amigo.

Taylor comenzó a cantar en voz baja y con dulce voz transformó una canción de rock a una melódica canción de cuna.

-"She got a smile that it seems to me" – cantaba Taylor.

Hayley cerró los ojos mientras sonreía.

-"oh, oh, sweet child on mine"

Cuando terminó de cantar le dio una mirada a Hayley. Ella estaba durmiendo igual que una niña pequeña.

Taylor puso su cabeza junto a la de su amiga y cerró los ojos.

-si te dormiste con una canción – comentó para si mismo.

* * *

XOXO


End file.
